Cloudviel
by AlcHanYun
Summary: Kepindahan mereka membawa Minseok, Lay, Chen kedalam garis takdir yang baru. yang menjadikan mereka bagian dari kelurga EXO, dan kemunculan beberapa orang yang mencoba menyakiti mereka. hingga "Mereka" datang. serigala-serigala yang melindungi mereka saat serangan dari Vampire baru. BAD SUMMARY! LuMin, HunLay, and Others


**Cloudveil**

**Black Kingdom**

**PRESENT **

**| AlcHanYun |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LuMin**

**HunLay**

**And Others**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : Tyepo(s), OOC, AU, YAOI, etc**

**Mine is original story/? And this is my imagination**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan dari semilir angin sore yang sejuk menerpa tubuh mungil itu. Mata almond sewarna madu itu tersembunyi diantara dua kelopak mata yang tengah terpejam. Bibir mungil pink merekah itu terkantup rapat, dan kulit putih bersih yang diterpa matahi sore.

Bukan kah itu objek yang indah untuk dipandang? Dengan background pegunungan hijau dan bebatuan, serta matahari yang berada ditengah-tengahnya.

Namanya Kim Minseok, seorang namja manis yang baru pindah kesebuah kota kecil disudut sebuah negara. Bersama dengan beberapa orang sahabat dan sepupunya.

"Minseok~."

Yixing membawa dua gelas mug dan satu toples biskuit coklat, lalu menaruhnya diatas meja kayu yang sudah tersedia ditaman belakang mansion itu.

"Thanks

Srlupp~

Yixing~."

Yixing hanya terkekeh pelan, Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minseok, menyesap green tea miliknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?."

"Lumayan. Setidaknya kita jauh dari tempat mengerikan itu."

Minseok menatap pemandangan indah yang tersaji gratis didepannya, gunung, jurang, dan danau besar dibawahnya.

"Yixing?."

"Ya?."

"Kenapa kau memilih mansion ini?. Yeah~ ini cukup jauh dari pusat kota."

"Bukannya kau suka ketenangan? Aku sengaja memilih ini, selain cukup jauh dari keramaian, suasana yang tenang, juga pemandangan yang indah, dan bisa dinikmati secara geratis." Yixing mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Dan kau harus membayar lebih karenanya." Minseok memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hey! Cepatlah masuk!." Teriak Chen dari balkon belakang, namja yang manis itu tengah memegang sendok sayur yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan bisa dipastikan, dia sedang memasak.

"Tidak mau!." Balas Minseok berteriak juga. Dan itu mengundang decakkan kesal dari Chen.

"Bibi Clara datang bodoh!."

"MWO!."

_**Cloudveil**_

Semua berkumpul diruang makan, ada Minseok, Lay, Chen, bibi Clara dan anak kucing peliharaan mereka.

"Ada apa bibi datang kemari?." Tanya Lay malas. sungguh mereka sangat malas berhadapan dengan bibi mereka yang satu ini. Dia wanita yang sangat cerewet dan terlalu banyak gaya diumur yang sudah 40 tahun itu.

"Baiklah~ sepertinya aku tak perlu berbasa-basi. Yeah karna sesungguhnya aku kurang nyaman berada disini." Ujar bibi Clara dengan gaya menjijikannya.

"Maka dari itu, cepatlah berterus terang." Sinis Chen.

Bibi Clara memutar bola matanya malas. "Baik, jadi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Aku akan kembali ke-Jepang dan akan menetap disana selama beberapa tahun. Intinya aku menyerahkan tanah perternakkan beserta rumah untuk kalian."

Minseok, Chen, dan Lay membelakkan matanya. Apa pendengaranya bermasalah, tau bibi Clara salah bicara? Heh?

"Tidak anak-anak, kalian tidak salah atau apaun oke? Jadi tunggu sampai pengacaraku menghubungi kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi anak-anak." Bibi Clara berjalan pergi.

Chen, Minseok, dan Lay masih terdiam diruang makan dan saat mendengar pintu terbuka, 3 namja manis itu berlari kencang menuju halam rumah.

"KAMI MENCINTAIMU BIBI CLARA!." Teriak mereka bersamaan. Bibi Clara yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil terkekeh.

"Dasar~."

_**Cloudveil**_

Lay menikmati segelas susu dan roti berselay kacang kesukannya pagi ini. Masih cukup pagi, sekitar jam 7 kurang 10 menit untuk pergi kepusat kota seperti kebiasaanya akhir-akhir ini. Yeah~ membeli keperluan dirumah dan mengecek perternakkan bibi Clara, serta mengambil uang hasil penjualan ternak-ternak hewan dari paman Jung, ah satu lagi. Mampir keperpustakaan tua didekat pelabuhan.

"Cuaca sudah mulai dingin." Gumamnya. Yah musim dingin akan segera tiba, itu artinya hari natal akan segera ia rayakan. Yixing mulai berpikir untuk membeli sebuah pohon cemara beserta hiasan pohon natal. "Aku akan memberitahu Minseok nanti, dan ah~ pesta kecil-kecilan tidak masalah bukan?." Yixing terkekeh sendiri.

"Yixing cepatlah pergi kepusat kota!." Teriakkan dari Chen hampir saja membuat Yixing tersedak.

"Anak itu." Gerutunya kesal.

Yixing membawa masuk gelas dan piring bekas sarapannya tadi, dengan santai ia terus menggerutu tentang Chen yang menjadi menyebalkan sejak mereka pindah kemari.

Tanpa ia tahu seorang yeoja cantik tengah memperhatikannya dari semak-semak yang lebat.

"Seprtinya ini akan jauh lebih menarik." Yeoja itu menyeringai lalu berlari secepat kilat kearah hutan.

_**Cleodveil**_

Mansion itu terlalu jauh letaknya dari tepi jalan. Sekitar 1kilo meter bahkan lebih, dan jalannya hanya muat untuk 1 mobil tidak lebih. Hanya ada pepohonan yang rimbun dan sedikit kurang pencahayaan dari sinar matahari. Posisi mansion megah itu tepat dipinggir tebing yang mengubungkan langsung dengan laut lepas.

Disebuah ruangan bernuansa serba merah menyala, ada beberapa yeoja tengah bersantai dengan segelas wine ditangan masing-masing.

"Jadi?."

"Tunggu perintah Yunho."

"Mereka imprit para _**EXO**_ oke?."

"Bukan berarti bisa seenaknya, Mereka harus menunggu perintah Yunho."

"Kau benar."

"Kita awasi saja mereka."

"Melindungi mereka lebih tepatnya."

"Yeah~."

"_**Apa yang kalian bicarakan**_?." Seorang namja tampan muncul secara tiba-tiba, dan tengah bersandar dijendela.

"Nothing~." Yeoja bersurai pendek mendekatinya.

"I know you lied."

"You will know yourself later, **Sehun-na**."

"Ck."

Namja bernama Sehun itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Dimana kembaranmu?."

"berburu." Sehun menuangkan segelas wine pada gelas kosong. "Jangan terlalu banya meminumnya." Tegur yeoja dengan surai merah. Dan ditanggapi gumamman tidak jelas dari Sehun."

"Saatnya makan anak-anak."

Semua menoleh pada Jaejoong yang ada didepan pintu. Namja cantik itu masih memakai celemek dan sepiring daging ditangannya.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu menjilat bibir mereka, pertanda tergiur dengan bau daging setengah matang yang ada ditangan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi anak-anak kesayangannya itu.

"Aku hanya memasak sedikit. Jadi~ yang terlambat sampai diruang makan tidak akan kebagian."

"MOM!~."

Jaejoong tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat anak-anaknya kesal. "Bersenang-senang Bo Jae?." Jaejoong menoleh, dan sang suami tercinta tengah bersandar didepan kulkas. "Hai sayang." Sapanya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu _**EXO**_?." Tanya Yunho

"Tidak, aku ingin kau yang memberitahu mereka." Jawab Jaejoong santai, ia menaruh beberapa daging dipiring Yunho.

"Kita perlu seseorang untuk berjaga-jaga agar _**EXO **_tidak lepas kendali nanti." Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yunho.

"Aku akan menemui Ryu nanti." Dan perkataan Jaejoong, membuat Yunho tersentak.

"Tapi Jae~

"Dia pasti mau."

"Jae ka_

"Hai mom, dad." Yunho berhenti bicara karena kedatangan Tao. Dan Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kau dari mana Tao?."

"Perpustaskaan Kota."

"Makanlah~ malam ini kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat." Ujar Yunho. "Kemana?." Tanya Tao seraya memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Nanti kau juga tahu."

Xiumin sedang berkunjung kesebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari mansionnya. Yah~ sebagai bentuk sapaan sebagai penduduk baru diwilayah itu.

Rumah bercat putih itu ternyata hanya dihuni seorang lansia berumur 55 tahun. Saat ini Minseok menemani nenek Elle bersantai dikebun bunga dibelakang rumahnya. Mereka bercerita satu sama lain, terkadang tertawa terkadang juga mereka merasa canggung.

"Nenek, ini sudah sangat siang. Aku harus pulang, kapan-kapan aku akan datang kemari lagi." Kata Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"Ah~ tidak bisa kah kau diam disini lebih lama lagi?." Nenek Elle menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Dan lagi-lagi membuat Minseok tersenyum.

"Ma'af nek~ kelurgaku menungguku dirumah. Tenang saja aku akan datang berkunjung bersama yang lain jika aku ada waktu." Tolak Minseok halus.

"Baiklah~ tapi tunggu senbentar." Nenek Elle masuk kedalam rumahnya secara tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan Minseok yang kebingungan.

"Ini untukmu." Nenek Elle memberikan sebuah toples berukuran sedang yang berisikan bunga _**Vervain**_ yang masih segar dan jumlahnya cukup banyak, terbuki dari warnanya yang masih ungu cerah dan hampir memenuhi isi toples.

"Eoh?." Minseok menatap bingung toples bening ditangannya.

"Kau akan membutuhkannya nanti, tempatkan disebuah toles terbuka disetiap ruangan dimansionmu." Kata nenek Elle sambil tersenyum.

"Satu lagi, tanam sisanya." Setelah itu nenek Elle kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Terimakasih Nek~." Ujar Minseok lalu melangkah pergi kembali kemansionnya. Tanpa ia tahu nenek Elle memperhatikannya dari kaca jendela. _**"Takdirmu dan keluargamu baru saja dimulai."**_

_**Cloudveil**_

Minseok bersenandung kecil, dia hanya berjalan kaki pulang kembali kemansion. Rumah nenek Elle dan mansion tidak terlalu jauh, jika diperkirakan mungkin sama dengan kau melewati 5 mansion besar.

Angin terus berhembus mengiringi perjalanannya. Sejujurnya Minseok sedikit gelisah, yeah ia merasa tengah diikuti seseorang. Beberapa kali ia menoleh kebelakang dan hanya mendapati jalanan sepi.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku." Pikirnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, sebentar lagi ia sampai dimansion.

Minseok memicingkan matanya saat melihat beberapa wanita tengah berdiri didepan mansion, ia berlari kecil untuk menghampiri mereka. Tapi anehnya yeoja-yeoja itu malah menatap terkejut dan berlari menjauh dari sana.

"Hei kalian mau kemana! Hey!." Teriak Minseok.

Tapi yeoja-yeoja itu tak memperdulikannya, dan terus berlari manjauh. "Aneh." Gumam Minseok.

"Yakk! Dari mana saja kau eoh? Aku sudah lapar! Dan Yixing masih belum pulang." Minseok langsung menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

Chen mulai berpidato tentang bagaimana ia kelaparan, kesepian, dan bla bla bla. Siapa peduli?

"Yakk! Minseok aku sedang bicara!." Chen berteriak pada Minseok yang seenak jidatnya berlalu begitu saja, dan tidak mendengarkan pidatonya. -_-

Menu makanan hari ini, _**Sinseollo **_dan _**Bulgoggi. **_Makanan yang lumayan cocok untuk cuaca yang sudah mulai dingin. "Aku sudah lama tidak makan Sinseollo." Ujar Chen riang.

"Karna itu makanlah yang banyak. Dan berhenti mengeluh lapar." Chen hanya bisa menampilkan cengirannya.

"Selamat makan!."

"Hey, untuk apa kau membawa bunga _**Vervain**_ eoh?." Chen bertanya disela makannya.

Minseok menatap toples yang tadi dia taruh didekat jendela, ehh. Sejak kapan turun hujan? Minseok buru-buru menelpon Yixing, hah~ dia mengkhawatirka adiknya yang satu itu.

"Yixing?."

"..."

"Cepatlah pulang."

"..."

"Jangan pulang malam, mengerti!."

"..."

PIP

"Bagaimana?."

Minseok menghela nafas, dia menghampiri Chen dan mengambil toples bunga _**Vervain**_ dari tangan namja manis nan cerewet itu.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang, dia bilang baru saja menabrak orang."

"MWO?."

Huft~

"Dia tidak memberi tahuku secara pasti."

"Sudahlah~ dia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Ya semoga~."

Chen menepuk bahu Minseok "Aku ingin tidur dulu." Katanya, dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Minseok.

Minseok tengah menata bunga Vervain, memasukkanya kedalam toples tanpa tutup. Sekitar 8 toples, dan tersisa 4 untuk dia tanam, seperti pesan nenek Elle tadi siang. Minseok menaruh toples-toples itu dikamarnya, kamar Yixing dan Chen, lalu dapur, ruang tamu, diruang kerja, dan tempat bersantai. Lalu Vervian yang ia tanam diletakkan dekta jendela ruang makan.

Entahlah~ Minseok merasa lebih tenang karnanya. Sepertinya Minseok harus berterimakasih pada nenek Elle besok.

_**Cloudveil**_

Deretan mobil mewah itu melaju dijalan sepi diderasnya hujan sore ini, tanpa memperthatikan jalan yang basah dan licin. Seakan tengah melakukan sebuah lomba balap mobil, terus menerus saling menyalib siapa yang berada diurutan pertama.

Sekitar satu jam mereka melaju dijalan yang menuju arah timur itu, akhirnya mereka sampai ketujuan. Sebuah mansion dengan cat hitam, dekat sebuah sungai kecil.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Satu persatu dari mereka turun dari mobil, pakaian mereka serba hitam dengan Caftan merah maroon. Beberapa serigala keluar menghadang mereka dan terus menggeram marah. Mata serigala itu tidak berwarna abu-abu atau perak, tapi hijau tosca dan hijau tua.

"Apa yang membuatmu sudi datang kemari." Suara itu berasal dari yeoja yang berada cukup jauh dari Yunho dan yang lain.

"Ryu~."

GRRR

Serigala-serigala putih itu mengelilingi Ryu yang menatap tajam pada Jaejoong. "Dimana Alpha?."

"Aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Luhan."

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi." Semua menatap Ryu bingung kecuali Yunho. Namja itu menunduk.

"Dia berada dirumah **imprit**-_nya." _Semua membelakkan matanya.

"Sudah terlambat untuk mencegahnya."

Dan mereka terdiam dengan keterkejutan.

_**Cloudveil**_

Minseok menggeliat dari tidurnya, entah kenapa ia merasa kedinginan. Mungkin jendela kamarnya terbuka, pikirnya.

Minseok mengerjapkan mata-nya berkali-kali, pencahayaan kamarnya tidak terang karna ia menyalakan lampu tidur.

**DEG**

Minseok tersentak, dan matanya membulat sempurna.

Pengelihatannya tidak salah bukan?

Dia tida sedang bermimpi iya kan?

Apalagi berhalusinasi.

"K-kau siapa?."

Namja itu hanya memakai celana jeans hitam tanpa atasan dan tentu saja memperlihatkan badan bagian atasnya yang sispack. Namja tampan itu menatap tajam Minseok dengan mata sewarna emasnya.

"K-kau mau apa?." Minseok mulai panik, ia terus mundur sampai akhirnya tubuhnya terhimpit oleh dinding. Namja tampan itu mengurung Minseok diatara kedua belah tangannya, aroma Minseok terasa memabukkan dan sangat manis.

"Aromamu membuatku gila." Suara itu terasa sangat berat dipendengaran Minseok.

Namja itu Menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Minseok, terus menghembuskan nafas hingga membuat Minseok menjerit kecil.

"_**Let's Play**_."

**TBC / END**

**A/N : ini ter-inspprasi dari film Twilight, anime jepang Strike the blood (Kalo nggak salah), dari artike-artike tentang Werewolf yang pernah aku baca, juga ff fantasy and supernatural yang pernah aku baca juga.**

**Aku fublish ff nggak bisa cepet-cepet alias kilat :3 soalnya aku sibuk sekolah~ tahu kan kurikulum 2013 **

**Don't Be SiDers Pleaseee~**

**Review?**

**By : Alc Han Yun**

**| Black Kingdom |**


End file.
